vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Son Goku/@comment-25861264-20150208234532/@comment-31259708-20150211041642
actually BUu is infact a galaxy buster We see his ki Around the entier Galaxy As it dissipates and ALSO heres an interesting fact akira toryama said the anime and the manga are one in the same or "DBZ Anime, even filler is canon. Well, your welcome to your opinion. But ignoring the anime is ignoring canon content. In reality there is an interview with AT that he says dragonball is the anime and the manga. http://media.animevice.com/uploads/0/1226/422453-animeme4_super.jpg An AT interview where at the bottom left he says "dragonball c’est l’anime et le manga” It’s French and means “dragonball is both the anime and the manga”. Not to mention it's confirmed BoG and the new movie are canon to the manga. "with the last movie, I thought up the new story for the next Dragon Ball theatrical movie as though it were a continuation of the manga when it was in serialization." http://www.kanzenshuu.com/2014/07/15/v-jump-unveils-new-dragon-ball-z-movie-in-development/ And of course we have BoG using anime only things such as the Z title which was created for the anime, not part of the original manga, and Bulma having Blue hair, it was purple in the manga, and references to Yo son Goku, which had Gregory the cricket in it, an anime only character. So the fact is that the new movies maintain the anime Z title, reference events and characters with anime only characters, and are actually not done solely by AT himself yet are canon as confirmed by AT, and AT himself has said that he considers anime and manga both dragon ball. SO the whole notion of manga being the only canon material is incorrect, and hypocritical when using BoG but ignoring the anime, since both had AT involved, but not the sole maker. AT had input in certain filler arcs as well, especially the other world arc. Look up the characters Pikon and Grand Kai and such, AT actually made the designs for them and left notes to the animators on how to use them. Here with Pikon it shows some sketches of Pikon and AT even leaves notes to the side talking about how to portray him saying to use him similar to Piccolo. "use Piccolo as a reference for the facial expressions." http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110808232533/dragonball/images/8/86/Pikkon%28SGD%29.png ﻿ Toriyama wrote: For God’s temple, I gave it a comparatively mysterious feeling, but on the other hand I thought it’d be good to have the afterlife be realistic. So Enma-daiō and the oni all wore suits like salary-men. I think you can see this by looking at the world map in this book, but there’s a thing called the airport to Heaven. The background on that is that the people who go to Heaven all have to go by plane. This complete map was originally background information that I drew at the request of the anime people, but I took this opportunity to add the Kaiōshin World, which wasn’t included in the complete map before, to make it perfect. In truth, this complete world map is something I made after I finished drawing the story, to make everything consistent. (laughs) With me, I think up the story in advance, then come up with the world’s background information to be consistent with it. I guess that if I was a normal cartoonist who did things properly, I’d think up the background information first and then come up with the story. Saying that, you’d think that I don’t really think through anything. There’s a vague image, even before I create the story. (laughs) http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/daizenshuu-4-akira-toriyama-super-interview/ So AT was involved in the anime, and considers it and the manga canon, and the new movies even use anime only references and characters. Hence anime is canon, and there is no reasonable reason to not use it. Also even Kanzenshuu makes note of his many contributions to the anime. http://www.kanzenshuu.com/production/toriyama/"